zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles/Archive 3
Fierce Deity's Mask }} Support # TheFates 10:23 29 April 2008 # emem123292 # It's as good as it'll ever be. I think it deserves the nod. --AuronKaizer 17:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # If capture of the children was, then definitely this one. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) # Toonlink # User:Mrzisawesome # User:Twilitlink # hey how couldnt you love him? Oni Dark Link # I agree that it deserves the chance--it's a cool article. Daydreamer3173 # I think that people need to know about this mask in order to solve the mystery of it. You have my vote. Agent Clyde # I agree with 3 and 4. --Jedimasterlink. # Well, since i just want a new featured article, and how I like Fierce Deity, I just decide it should get the chance--Shade Link (talk) 20:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC # firce deity is the best item in the zelda series it should be a featured article blindlink # Why Not? # Shur DRTJR (talk) 03:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) #Yes. This is a great article. It surely deserves featured article. # I think this is the one. # This looks like it has had alot of effort put into it Nayru goddess #there is a big mystery on the FierceDeities mask and this told alot. User:Darkdarklink # Yay for Fierce Deity! Diachronos (talk) 22:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Objections # --Power courage wisdom and time 00:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) # --Murchadah 21:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) # --User:The King of the Loveless # --How about we wait until more information on this reclusive being comes out before we make it a featured article? Dialask77 00:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) # --I agree with Dialask.--Gbadude3sd 20:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) # --By my observations, the article currently has one descriptive paragraph, two spoiler paragraphs, two non-canonical manga paragraphs, and five paragraphs of speculation. Definitely not featured article status. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 04:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) # Not really outstanding in my view—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # not the best. deffinately, not the best, and featured articles, ARE the best. '--C2' 13:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) # --This article really isn't that fantastic. There's not enough info known about the mask, so much of it is simply theory that can't be proven. I say we wait on this one. User:Light and Shadow 20:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) # Nothing against the actual article, it's good, but there just isn't enough factual information on the mask to write an article worthy of being featured. Jedi Master Link # Not bad by any means, but I don't think its FA worthy. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:50, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # Eh. It's a well-written article, but I just don't think that the article itself is Featured Article material, if you know what I mean. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Comments This article is very uninformitive.--Power courage wisdom and time 00:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I think that using this as a featured article could expand the article and make it as informative as it needs to be.--TheFates 1 0:24 29 April 2008 :It's as informative as it can be, there just isn't much to inform on. Agahnim (A Link to the Past) }} An easy-to-read, complete character biography, with illustrations and a battle strategy section. I think should get the nod BY FAR, considering some of your past choices. --AuronKaizer 17:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Support # Considering how much work AK has put into this and how good it looks, I definitely support making this a featured article. LadyNorbert 18:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # I definitely support the work that was put into this page to be featured. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # Sure.--Murch (dah dah dah daaaaah!) 19:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) # Definitely a very major component character in ALttP; definitely worth being featured.Aeronflux # Is a good and complete article--TheNewSheik 19:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) # I like it. NintendoGamer1124 # I think that Auron has done a great job not only on this but many other things to Peakprovince # Gotta respect the uber evil wizard... Dialask77 20:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) # Make it happen —'Triforce' ' 14' 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # Good article, plenty of information, a main character. I support. User:Light and Shadow 20:23, 19 July 2009 (UTC) #It looks very good and surrounds all aspects of this character. want it, I want it, I want it! Katamariqueen (talk) 18:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) # Why not Nintendo forgot him let us not DRTJR (talk) 03:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # A well-written, complete, eye-pleasing article. Sounds like featured status to me. Jedi Master Link # I'll give this my support because AK worked hard to turn this into something to be admired. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #It's written nicely. And he needs some lovin' User:DarkTriforce #Looking good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:50, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Objections # It's to short--Power Wisdom Courage and Time # I just, like HATE it! Comments "To short"? What the hell does that even mean? Every bit of notable information about the character ever is in it, logic doesn't allow one to add information that does not exist to an article. Seriously, you want me to invent something fictional about him to expand the article then? --AuronKaizer( ) 10:40, 31 January 2009 (UTC) # Again with the length issues!!! Why does a featured article need to be long anyway?!?!?!?!?!Midna Rocks Dark Link }} This has been looking pretty good for awhile now, so I worked on adding images, and I think it's worthy of being a featured article. [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 22:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Support #its good enough. sure why not? '--C2' 14:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) #I say yes, and what I say, goes! Highlight to see text: Vote YES!!!! OR ELSE!!--Shade Link (talk) 15:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) #This is good to go.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC)) #Great article and very informative.User:Longhorn Velez #Yeah, It's really informative and doesn't add any useless stuff, so yeah. (user:Hylianhero777) 16:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) #Good article. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #Sure! But I think we should get a pic of him fighting green Link in brawl, unless that's referencing the water temple, in which case I say rock on! Redeadhunter #Absolutely. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #I am all for. Dark link is the man. We should have a better picture, though. -Mariomascot #FUNK YA ima firin ma lazar (talk) 20:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess }} re-nominating with a clean slate, as there is now a new version of the article and all points made are now, null. but yeah, much better. '--C2' 20:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Support #Considering the work and time put into this, yes.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC)) #This is better than most of the other game articles (which are already featured, ahem, Minish Cap). [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) #Good thing I saw this before I left for the rest of the month. I know this might be kind of biased (since I wrote most of the page) but I have to support this page. And thanks for whoever cleaned it up some more.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 12:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) #What Baltro said. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) #Sure, looks good--DarkTriforce (talk) 18:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) # Holy crap. It no longer is an affront to humanity, yay! --AuronKaizer ''' 11:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # I vote for a rewrite. Just kidding, it's good.—Triforce' ' 14' 14:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments CC, sign your nomination. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :oopers! yikes! my bad :P'--C2' 20:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Darknut }} This article is in good condition and I think it would be a good featured article. It could use more images, so if anyone wants to improve the Gallery section, go ahead.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) Support # I support. It isn't super long, but it gave me everything I needed to know, plus more, and seemed well put together. User:Mariomascot # surey. good, and it doesnt need to be super long.'--C2' 16:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #Does everything it should do, and then some. And imo, length shouldn't be a factor, but this page is a decent length. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) #I added eight ten new images, and now I shall give this my support. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) # It's all good. Not much of anything in need of aid. --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) #Go for it.—'Triforce' ' 14' 14:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # Looks like this is making it.Midna Rocks Objection Comment I will go and look for some more images, but until then, I have to remain neutral. If we just got some more images in there, we could easily get this to featured status, but in its present state, it looks like most other enemy pages. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Linked Game }} Contains detailed information about the Linked Games of ''Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. Pretty much complete as it can be and fairly organized I think.—'Triforce' 14 04:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Support #It looks pretty nice. I say give it the green light. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) #pretty good. i green light it as well.'--C2' 16:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #Yes, it is good to go.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) # Dayum, that's good stuff. --AuronKaizer ' 11:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # its gooda Oni Link 21:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Objection #TBH - Didn't see the most potential in this. RED LIGHTED (INSERT OFFICIAL SEAL OF APPROVAL HERE) 'UberPhoeb 06:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Comments Why not UP?—'Triforce' 14 05:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :If UP doesn't give valid objection soon, I'm going to archive and make it featured. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Zant }} Support # Its a pretty good article, I like it myself. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 19:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) # Very good, clean article. Of course, I cleaned it up some, but the source material which I kept is still good and informative. --AuronKaizer 23:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) # I like this article. Its nice. Thats probable because i like zant. # This article should get featured status. Zant is one of the most awesom characters on TP! Zeldamaniac95 # I think it deserves the title. it seems well put together and has alot of info User:Twilitlink # This is very well written and easily holds my attention. Gbadude3 # An excellent article for an excellent character. User:Awesomeguy # A good page about an interesting character. Hevehoc 10:01 5 April (CET) # I believe that Zant deserves some recognition since he is a very unique character and has a very interesting backstory User:991807 # Sounds good to meDarkest-Link123 13:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) #Looks good to LoafUser:LoafDaConvict #GO CRAZY PHSYCO #—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # I agree, Zant should be featured, as an important/interesting/quirky character. User:Light and Shadow 20:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) # Oh Mr. Cool Mask. You rock. User:Marou239 #I vote for Zant.User:Zelda phoenix #Zant is third best in the series (after Link and dorfy.). I don't know who is crazy enough to say NO! User:Tkalamov #Of course. PhantomGanonUsurper27 (talk) 23:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #I hate Zant, but he's important enough to be a feature article. User:DarkTriforce # Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #I can't stand what Zant did to Midna but he was a awesome villian so I say go with it! He was powerful and better than Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)! Hope you choose him next!!!!!-User:TriforceofDeath13 #It's a good article. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) # Not very big on Zant, but the article is pretty nice. - User:Mariomascot # I say go with it. For right now, everyone's in the TP era, and putting the baddie is a lot better than actually putting THE GAME... -Cybrwulf # Sure why not. - BetweenBlack&White Objections # --Power Wisdom Courage and Time # This one gets a definite no from me. --- The King of the Loveless # I can't stand Zant. No. # worse than tingle DRTJR (talk) 03:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # I'll give some meaningful objection; Zant's one appearance doesn't give us enough information to write a featured article. Now, we could've spammed the biography section with the entire outline of TP's plotline, but we didn't (which is good). I'll try cleaning this up and possibly swing my vote in favor of promotion. Oh, and if you want to see how this could be made into a featured article, click here. That is very impressive. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #Baltro don't compare us with Zeldawiki, only by a few articles we compite, but as an entire wikia, we have many flaws, is just a pain in the nuts. (If you see Majora's article there you will understand me better). Okay speaking about Zant, I just can't give a vote of approval until I see more information of him as a boss or another article called Zant (boss), also some image gallery will help. Japanese version of his name too… TheNewSheik (talk) 06:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Comments Would you type in why you are opposing this, please? Solar flute 23:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) All the opposition is invalid, 2 didnt give reasons and I think you are supposed to sign it. At least say why you oppose so people can fix it. And not liking zant isn't much of a reason to oppose. Midna Rocks ummmmmmm.......hasn't majora only appeared in one game? and maybe some non-canon appearances, but do those count? theres a lot of speculation in it as well, so as far as im conserned they are about the same length. o and i nominated majora two! :P '--C2' 00:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Except for Baltro, none of the opposers have any good reason to oppose this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :agreed. baltro may you throw out all the opposes except yours, its the oldest fight on here(by far) and it would help, if can get rid of it. or throw out any votes you find unnessiary.'--C2' 22:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't like the article right now, but by basic rules, I am supposed to be inclined to change it until I feel it good enough to be featured. I'll work on getting images, as the text is all pretty good, but until then I'm just going to leave it here. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) TNS, I was not comparing us to ZW. I was showing an example of how good the article can become, and that it has potential. As for Zant (boss), it's unnecessary, because Zant has only appeared once. The character and the boss information should remain on the same page. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:58, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well if that so, I think then that we should have more info about the fight before featuring it. TheNewSheik (talk) 04:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I couldn't agree more; that's why I am opposing as well. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) [[List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]] }} This is a very good article. I found it in nice shape, with plenty of images, so I threw a bunch more in there, rewrote some of it, and fixed links, and now it is quite the excellent visual guide. Thoughts? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Support #It looks good, and is informantive.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) #Oy Vey, great article. Very detailed, imho, And a lot of good pictures - User:Mariomascot 04:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #yeas. this is a very good-to incredible article. why not?'--C2' 16:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #It definitly gets my vote--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 18:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) #In the Name of Falcon YESDRTJR (talk) 02:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Objection #I know you put a lot of work into this, but it isn't even complete. When it is I may change my vote, although I do not know how I feel about lists as Featured Articles. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # I agree with Joe. The First Commandment is that the article is supposed to be complete at its most base level. Lists are fine with me, but they've gotta be complete. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # Once It's complete I'll change my vote—Triforce' ' 14' 14:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # Two words: not complete.I can, however, change my vote.--Sage of Thunder 12:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) # Sorry rule number 5: "not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.)" TheNewSheik (talk) 06:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Comments Well Joe, I nominated this before we had the whole list of locations merge. Its previous state looked much better than it did now, and I assure you I am working hard to finish writing all the sections along with several other projects. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) i did not now that it had been changed so drastically. but my vote stands, albeit im near neutral on it though.'--C2' 11:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hyrule }} Four words: no longer a mess. Seriously, call me biased becuase I wrote much of it, and organized it, but this is very detailed and informative, with plenty of pictures. The previous Hyrule article may have left us with a bad memory, but I hope you guys will consider this for featured status. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Support #Hyrule is a main point of The Legend of Zelda series, so go for it! Yatanogarasu 21:19, 27 August 2009 #It's lightyears better than it was before. Definitely. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) # Not bad. Needs some work but still, if that joke of an article that is Zelda's article was featured, this should be too. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) #mucho improved. its actually good now.:)'--C2' 12:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) # I'll suppress the pain and go with this.—'Triforce' ' 14' 19:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) #No one's calling you biased, Baltro, you did a good job.--RH Objection #Hey I like the article, it have changed for good. I only have one objection and is abut history of Hyrule, it still have some unimportant info, like talking about the mother of Link. See the discussion of the article.TheNewSheik (talk) 04:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Comments AK, if you would be so inclined, what kind of work does it need? If you would tell us, then we would be able to do it in your stead. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) yes we would.'-- C2' / 18:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) TNS, talking about Link's mother is pretty much relevant, as Link didn't just appear from nowhere. Zelda tells him she had a dream of a boy coming from the forest. It's only a paragraph long, and it's fairly important, as Link saves Hyrule, and the article is about Hyrule. I suppose if it's absoultely crucial, we can reword it to remove his mother, but I don't see why she can't be there. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know I just don't see it right is like we were talking about Link. When one talks about the history of a country, specially in a war event, it must be talked about from the point of the people and it's leaders, in this case Ganondorf, the Royal Family, and the Interlopers. Link does not intervene in the Hyrulean Civil War at all. If not, you could talk about Princess Zelda being born at that time and Impa sent to take of her, or talk about Ganondorf surrogated mothers. It is not necessary. Also is not even a fact that Ganondorf helped to negotiate the end of the war and to install the Hylian Royal Family as leaders of Hyrule, so we should'nt put it in. TheNewSheik (talk) 05:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Shooting Gallery }} Complete, detailed, looks nice. What more can you want? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Support #Sure. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) #Yep.—Triforce' ' 14' 01:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #Good.'-- C2' / 02:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) # Wow, looks just like my original idea for the article that I had before the computer went all acid reflux-ey on me. Good stuff, nothing obvious to complain about here. Wish I could help out, but I guess I can also do that after it's promoted. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) #Of course I must vote for this one! I started it. But for everyone that finished it...awesome job! Katamariqueen (talk) 18:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) #Hell yes Oni Link 19:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) #On second thought, I guess it's worthy--Redeadhunter (talk) 15:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Objection #Hmm… correct me if I'm wrong, but think the article is incomplete, I remenber a Shooting Gallery in FSA in the Village of the Blue Maiden TheNewSheik (talk) 15:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Comments I don't see why an article has to be long to be a featured article. To be a featured article simply means that it's complete, very well-written, and has ample images. Of course, there would be ''some articles that are too short even if they're complete (but those are generally really small or insignificant things, like...Toadpoli or something), but I don't think this is one of them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I added the FSA section, so now it's complete and I'll go ahead and assume you're going to change your vote. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Epona }} Well, I think this a pretty good-very good article, it has importance to the series, and we need more nominees at the moment. And yes, for all you image loving mongrels, there are enough of 'em. And not a single racist image in the entire thing...*cough* Wizzrobe *cough*'''-- C2' / 16:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Support # Aye. --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) # Aye Yes. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) #Aye Yes ya Oni Link 17:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) #Aye Yes ya Hai.--'''Zelda phoenix 17:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) #No. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) # Sure why not? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #Absolutely not. ;-) Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments red links were my fault i thought theyd have a page and thought they might be created. Will they be created? At least the Shadow Battle page should only i have very little knowledge of it (i had two gameboys at one point and two link cables and even some one to have a game with the problem was one gameboy was completely messed up and couldnt walk left making it no fun to play. I have since lost possesion of both the link cables so cant increase that knowledge either. Oni Link 18:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) They were added after I had nominated it. If you look at the version that I nominated it in, then it deserves to be made a featured article. I won't remove this or the links, but would recommend the red links come out.'-- C2' / 19:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC)